


Only Human

by hithelleth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: Timestamps inReasons to Fightuniverse.





	1. Mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing prompt-based drabbles for Camp Nano to stretch my writing muscles after not writing anything for about a year and today's prompt, "mentor", led me here.

“You’re presenting a puzzle to Rani and Lana.”

“Huh?”

“They’re hiding behind the boulder – no, don’t look – wondering why _Wanheda_ doesn’t simply command the fish to wait. They are quite philosophical for their age, discussing if you only have power over people.”

He pauses as Clarke’s lips press into a thin line. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“For what it’s worth, they’re losing their fear.”

“That’s good.”

He nods. “I think my pretending I’m worse at this than I am is starting to wear Madi down, too. She’s about to try teaching me how to do it properly one of these days.”


	2. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "hell", happens right at the beginning after _Praimfaya_ struck.

Clarke comes to when the blisters start itching. At least the night blood serum works.

She cleans herself up and checks that the bunker is sealed properly and that all the systems work as they should to the best of her knowledge.

Then she slumps in the chair beside still unconscious Roan and lets the reality of the situation hit her.

She is caged, alone on a burning planet, with no way of knowing if Bellamy and the others reached the Ring or if the clans in Polis made it, and the only other person who might survive hates her.


	3. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "mystery", happens a few weeks after they find the kids.

_“Fir Wanheda.”_

Roan hides a smile through a lifelong exercise in self-control as Rani holds out his palm, with Lana clinging right behind him.

_“Chof.”_

The pair scampers away as soon as Roan takes the proffered item, a Skaikru trinket of indeterminable use – a sacrifice, albeit a self-serving one.

They must have a cache who-knows-where, mostly Skaikru things they at first just left somewhere but now bring to him, because apparently he is the less scary one.

It is their attempt at trade, not having yet figured out he and Clarke would share food, clothes, and medical services for free.


	4. Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [this picture prompt](https://crackling-fires.tumblr.com/post/188339817552/prompt-14-source-about), happens sometime after the end of _[Reasons to Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103048)_.

Clarke walks from under a tree and into a picture.

On the Ark she had seen images of woods in yellows, reds, and rusty browns against blue skies. And this isn’t her first fall on the ground, but there was no time to marvel at nature while struggling to survive.

Now, as instinct makes her try to take everything in between one step and the next, Madi’s hand on her sleeve stops her.

She can look her fill to draw it later. And… “Maybe we can come back?” she suggests.

“ _Sha_ ,” Madi nods. “And there will always be another fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
